True Blue
by princessg101
Summary: The epic conclusion to the Blue Series. Hayley and Ethan face off one more time and someone is going to snap - find out who it is! 3/3 Blue series


True Blue

**A/N: Hey guys, this is the last installment of the Blue Series. I encourage anyone who reads this and likes the pairing to write their own story and bulk up the category. Ethan and Hayley really are a wonderful match. ENJOY R&R PLZ!**

Hayley tapped the keyboard of her laptop, half ashamed of what she wanted to do. Oh to hell with it, she pulled up the security camera footage from yesterday and scanned the digital tape for that fateful moment. She watched as Ethan swooped down and kissed the life out of her. She paused on the frame and zoomed in, thinking about what lay ahead for her and the blue ranger. He was off to college in the fall and she was to remain here, with the Cyberspace. What if he met someone younger, prettier than she was? Tommy and Kira seemed to be coping well with Kira's imminent departure but could she and Ethan do it? Hayley was severely out of her depth here. She wished, not for the first time, to be one of those girls that wore themselves like a badge of honour. Pure confidence is what she needed right now. Just then an alert went off warning her someone else was in the system. She didn't even flinch and murmured to the screen, "Hello Ethan".

Ethan had been hoping to get a copy of the clip of him and Hayley, after all that was their first kiss. He was shocked to see Hayley already in system looking at the footage herself. He saw that she had zoomed in on them and felt something stir in his heart like a cross between ache and joy. He knew whatever he did she would see it so he moved the focus to her sign that said 'Hi, welcome to the Cyberspace!' and highlighted the word 'Hi'. Hayley grabbed her mouse and re-highlighted it. Ethan decided to drag the focus over to the expression on Connor's face. Hayley laughed just a little and panned to one of the cheerleaders giving them the death glare. Ethan shook his head amused and firmly set it back on Hayley. He wanted to try a little cybernetic flirting so he zoomed out to include the sign, placed a box around her and highlighted the first _h_, _o_, and _t_ and the exclamation mark in the welcome sign. The tech blushed as she cleared the screen and simply picked out a _t_ and the _y_. After a moment of debate, she circled the cheerleader, deselected the _t_ knowing Ethan would get it. As a matter of fact he did get it but was still confused. How could she ask that? Wasn't it pretty obvious how he felt about her? He thought so but apparently he needed to be clearer. He chose the first 'i' in one colour, then picked l, o, y, e. in another, then singled out her face, blacking out everything else except it and those specific letters. Hayley thought if her heart could melt it would be in a puddle on the floor right now, she couldn't resist taking a screenshot of it. It felt stupid and childish but she started tearing up. She realised she hadn't responded and left everything the same but changed over to Ethan's face. Seeing that, Ethan had the urge to reach through the screen and kiss her again. He saved the image and reset everything back to normal which both of them knew meant this session had come to an end. Both logged off and went to sleep, dreaming about the other.

Now while Hayley was touched, her ire over Ethan's little stunt was nowhere near gone. The next day she decided to take a different route. The team arrived as usual to the Cyberspace at lunch and Hayley had donned a white sundress with big red flowers for the occasion. She waved at them from the counter to have seat. Satisfaction like no other welled inside as she saw Ethan's eyes narrow at her attire. She pretended to be blissfully aware of the scrutiny and went about serving her customers of the day. Thankfully it was busy enough to keep her going although she was purposely saving the team for last so Ethan would get a good look but couldn't say a word to her. About fifteen minutes in, she noticed Ethan was chewing on his tongue holding back whatever diatribe he longed to throw at her. That's when a neat little idea flew into her head. She jogged up to the team, putting on a show of looking flustered,

"Hey guys, sorry about this. Trent I know it's your day-off but do you think you could get everyone's drinks?"

"Yeah sure," Trent smiled and stood up.

"Thanks," Hayley grinned before taking off leaving Ethan more irate than ever.

Ethan's nostrils flared, fighting to remain calm. It was torture seeing HIS girl prance around in other people's colours and not being able to say anything about it. From an intellectual probably more rational standpoint, it could just be that she didn't have much blue to wear but this was Hayley. She knew they were in a battle and that everything held significance. She must have done it purpose, he was sure of it. First she didn't meet them at the door, now asking Trent to do their orders, she was evading him. Testing him to see how long he could hold out before he snapped and did something about it. She was doing something at the counter and Kira left the table to go talk to her. This kept Hayley right in his line of sight. His fingers clenched into a tight fist and hit the table lightly. Tommy noticed the movement and leaned towards him,

"Don't do it," his teacher said quietly. "You react and she wins. Keep it together, remember they're only colours."

This caught Conner's attention and he added "You can handle this man."

Trent came back with sodas for everyone. "Ethan drink this and calm down." He placed a glass in front of the blue ranger and Ethan drank most of it in one go. But the cool beverage did nothing to quell the fire of indignation in him. Then he saw Hayley laugh and twirl and heard her say "I know! I love this dress!" That did it; he slammed his cup down and went to show her how much he hated that dress.

Hayley was having a great day. Business was good and she got to annoy Ethan at the same time. She had stopped to sort out the order tickets on the counter when Kira skipped up to her. "How's it going?" the singer asked ever so lightly.

"Can't complain," Hayley smiled. Both women were acutely aware of Trent just a foot away from them at the soda fountain. They didn't want another debacle like what happened at the mansion so they tried to maintain casual but actually double-sided conversation.

"Aren't you going to join us?"

"Sure, as soon as I'm done with all these people. It's been a busy day," Hayley shrugged.

Kira nodded with that look her eye, "I know we've been watching you dance around us for half an hour."

Hayley grinned wickedly with a wink, "I'll come sit and talk with you guys…eventually." Kira choked back a laugh.

Finally Trent left and Kira came closer whispered, "You are an awful but gutsy woman. Thank you by the way for not including black in your ensemble."

"No problem, I didn't want to send the wrong message even though technically I'm already wearing two of his colours but I figured but that can't be helped."

"Ethan is pretty worked up as it is," KIra assured her. "One more colour and I think he would've burst a blood vessel. I have to admit it is cute, it looks great on you, and it's making steam pour from Ethan's ears, I'd say it's perfect."

Hayley laughed and spun around, "I know!" she exclaimed, "I love this dress!" They heard a something slam and turned to see Ethan marching towards them. Kira backed off and went to sit by Tommy , the team watched the pair with mild apprehension.

Ethan grasped Hayley's arm none too gently, "May I have a word with you?" Every syllable was forced through gritted teeth. Hayley had never seen Ethan so angry. She wondered whether she had pushed him too far.

"I'm – I'm- kinda busy Eth-" Hayley couldn't stop her voice from shaking. It's was like he was staring through her, she couldn't even break his grip on her arm.

The look on his face alone told her she wasn't going to get away. His fingers dug into her skin and she flinched. "After," he hissed dragged into the backroom and shutting the door. He backed her up against the door and kissed her again. This time it was raw, angry, and a thousand times hotter than the first. Her knees literally gave out and she almost fell but he caught her. When they broke apart he murmured against her throat, "You tell me you love me then you wear this?!" He clutched the fabric and for one heart stopping second she thought he was going to rip it off. He looked her in the eye, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Hayley just smiled, "I win." Ethan's lips twitched and pulled her in for another kiss. Heat smouldered under their skins, it was arousing but also comforting and safe and most of all right. "I love you Ethan," a single tear escaped and rolled down her cheek.

Ethan's thumb brushed it away, "I love you too Hayley." On a lighter note he added, "I don't know how I'll make it through the rest of the day with you wearing this dress."

Hayley giggled, "Got it covered." She walked over to one of boxes and from behind it she got a bag with a pair of jeans and a light blue floral blouse. "Surprise," she said before laughing.

Ethan laughed along with her and announced, "Game over."

**EPILOGUE **

"Have safe flight sweetheart," Mrs. James hugged her son. "Call us as soon as you get to the dorms."

"I will mom," Ethan promised turning to his father.

"Take care son." Mr. James clapped Ethan's shoulder.

"Thanks dad," Ethan glanced behind him. "I should…" he gestured and they nodded. He wove through the hustle and bustle of the airport to his friends and her.

"Bye buddy," Conner hugged him first. "Caltech doesn't know what's gonna hit them."

"Neither does the Reefside Wave," Ethan grinned.

A boarding call sounded and Kira said, "My flight to New York is leaving, I have to go." She bounded forward her own hug, "You better email me."

"We'll see if I can fit you in," the friends did their special handshake.

Kira kissed Tommy, "I'll see you soon."

"Bye princess," they kissed one more time and Kira ran off to catch her plane.

"I should get going too," Ethan shook hands with Tommy and Trent. Trent would leave the next week for the Rhode Island School of Design. Tommy would, in his words, finally be just a science teacher… he hoped.

Finally he got to Hayley, "You didn't have to hang back when I was with my parents."

"I know but I wanted to give you some space," Hayley opened her arms to him and they held each other tight. "Be good, no rigging the keyboards to make noises, or hacking into security camera footage, or trying to backdoor programs."

"Okay, okay," Ethan laughed.

Hayley laughed then became sad, "I'll miss you."

"So will I. Love you."

"Love you too," Ethan and Hayley kissed. Ethan began walking away, waving. Then he turned and went to his gate to check in. The remaining four started to leave.

"Well this has been one interesting summer," Conner commented earning a few dry chuckles.

"Only this thing is, now the games are done," Trent smiled at Tommy and Hayley.

Tommy shook his head, "The games are over but the fun has just begun."


End file.
